


Coming Out

by Kai_legacy



Series: Trans!Lewis AU [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, I whipped this up real quick, I'm Sorry, Miscommunication, Misunderstanding, Other, Trans Lewis, Trans Male Character, Unbeta'd, We Die Like Men, mentions of a deadname, ultimately bad english from Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: "Have you been crying?" Lewis couldn't keep it in anymore, every relationship he had felt like a lie, he felt like a horrible liar, he felt that once he told them they're going to hate him, the way they treated him was because of his identity, Lewis knows he's a boy through and through but he also knows that he should've been more transparent.





	1. I'm Sorry For Not Telling You

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Lewis coming out to Arthur in the men's bathroom.

No, no this couldn't be happening, it felt like the world stopped, time stops, he was peeing in one of the stalls where someone came in.

"Yo dude you finish?" A familiar voice called out. It was just Arthur, with his heartbeat beating against his ears.

"O-oh, Arthur!" Lewis greeted reluctantly.

"Kid?" Lewis laughed sheepishly, he quickly put his pants back on, he was so relieved it was just Arthur, he realized that he didn't lock the door which was a blessing that no one walked in, if someone did.. and his family—

"Hey." Lewis opened the door and waved. Arthur looked at him and raised a brow.

"Have you been crying?" Lewis couldn't keep it in anymore, every relationship he had felt like a lie, he felt like a horrible liar, he felt that once he told them they're going to hate him, the way they treated him was because of his identity, Lewis knows he's a boy through and through but he also knows that he should've been more transparent.

Arthur protected him from the bullies, Arthur hung around with him. Arthur didn't wore his usual jacket, he doesn't have a cigarette in his mouth, his face looks softer it was very tempting to tell him, Lewis bit his lip and started crying.

Arthur was shocked, he was torn between just standing there and actually doing something, Arthur was looking around to make sure no one is watching and thinking he was harassing the kid.

"H-hey, what wrong?" Lewis cried and hugged him, Arthur jolted.

"H-hey.. kid, what's wrong?" Arthur carefully placed a hand on Lewis' shoulder.

"Arthur.. will you be angry for me?"

"Huh?"

"Will you bring you at me!?" Lewis was hysterical, Arthur couldn't understand what he was saying.

"I.. I am not how I look like, I am but I am not always this way, please forgive me!" Lewis looked up to see an unresponsive, confused Arthur. Tears started welling up, and Arthur panicked again. Arthur calmed himself down and rubbed Lewis' back soothingly.

"Hey.. bud, hey." Arthur have seen how people calm kids down, soft voice and asked them what's wrong, from what Arthur could observed, Lewis was feeling guilty, he was confessing, he was apologizing. Arthur sighed.

"Hey.. kid." Lewis let go, Arthur knelt down to meet his eyes.

"Hey.." Lewis was looking down at his soles, his bangs covering half of his face. "Bud.. what's wrong, tell me loud and clear," Arthur ordered, Lewis flinched before playing with his fingers.

"I- I'm.. not, have always been a boy."

Oh.

_Oh._

Arthur didn't really know what to do in this situation, he doesn't even know what his family is like, but Lewis is always in distress not to tell them his trouble in school, Arthur's alarm started going off, is it safe for him to be like this? What if they'll hurt him?

"L-listen.. kid, whatever you do don't tell your family aight? Okay I'll call you.. by your supposed name in front of them, how does that sound?"

"Huh?.. My name is Lewis."

"No, I mean your old name."

"B-.." Not that name, that wretched name. "Bonita.." Lewis whispered.

"Huh? What?" Arthur didn't quite hear it.

"Bonita.."

"Bonita, alright."

"Do they call you by your new name?"

"Y-yes, I tell them I was Lewis but I did not tell them I was B-Bonita."

_Huh?_

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"They know your a boy.. but they don't know that you're actually female? Or are you a boy but wanting to be a girl?"

"I'm.. a boy." Lewis sounded kinda angry, and Arthur did a retake.

"Okay then." Arthur didn't how long they were talking in the bathroom.

"Look kid, I don't get what your actual situation is, I guess it's for you to decide to tell your family." Arthur stood up and was already walking out, before he felt a tug. He looked back at him. Lewis, with tears in his eyes, hugged him again and started mumbling incoherent nonsense.

"Kid!?"

"Are y-you m-mad at me?" Arthur needed a second to process, before mentally slapping himself on the face.

"No, no kid, I could never be mad at you, I don't give a flying.. fudge, if you're a girl or a boy." Arthur ruffled his hair, and Lewis laughed, he laughed loud and giddy, Arthur could feel Lewis practically shaking with happiness.

Arthur sighed and continue to ruffle his hair, someone walked in and Arthur immediately grimaced, the stranger was looking at the whole time, ensuring Lewis' safety, Arthur just gave him a look, putting a hand on Lewis protectively.

"Hey kid, come on let's go to class." Lewis let go and Arthur felt kinda empty afterwards.

Arthur didn't know his whole family situation and with Lewis' broken english its not making things any easier. Arthur didn't have much understanding, he knows the general concept, he heard of it..but he never met someone, personally that's like that, he have nothing against them, but he didn't fully grasp it either.

Arthur went to his class where Lewis went to the other floor to go to his. Arthur guessed he was a female-to-male, since Bonita is his old name, and he seemed comfortable being called Lewis. Arthur decided that the best way to go around this, is to just respect his decision and support him as a person.

The bell rings and class ends.

Arthur slumped back on his seat, and took a quick smoke.


	2. Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remember that if they'll kick you out or even harm you, you could always crash in my place."
> 
> Lewis nodded, always so trusting, they've only met for a few months now, and he's already lending his unending trust, it made Arthur very protective, if someone ever used him, they must be the scum of the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is beta'd guys.

Lewis decided to finally tell his parents, and Arthur will be there for him, Arthur walked home with him and he saw a restaurant, he said that there were a few rooms mashed in together around in the back of the building, hmm. His family owned a business, fancy. Arthur could read from the door a sign that says: locked.

But Lewis had a spare key of course.

He walked in and called out to them, they weren't home.

"Eh.." He looked back at Arthur. "Eh.. sit, sit." He gestured to a nearby table, Arthur sat and slumped his school bag to the floor, he wore his casual green teal tee, with his hair being more tamed, Arthur used some of his mom's makeup to hide the scars and bruises, he needed to look good in this occasion.

He waited, wrapping around his arms.

"So you're adopted, huh?"

Lewis was waiting in front of the door,à anxious and waiting, it took awhile before Lewis hummed in confirmation, twiddling his fingers.

Arthur sighed.

"C'mon, kid, be patient, just wait here."

Lewis nodded and sat down, in the opposite of where Arthur was.

"Remember that if they'll kick you out or even harm you, you could always crash in my place."

Lewis nodded, always so trusting, they've only met for a few months now, and he's already lending his unending trust, it made Arthur very protective, if someone ever used him, they must be the scum of the earth.

His family was back from the grocery store, giving his younger sisters a ride home.

"Eh? Lewis!" His mom gave their youngest to Lewis' dad and walked to him to kiss his forehead.

"How have you been, carino?" She kissed him again and again all-over his face, Arthur smiled, what a loving family. Then Lewis' ldad noticed him, still holding the young infant, even bouncing her around a few times.

"Uh, who are you? Are you a customer?"

Arthur jumped.

"Umm.. no I'm Lewis' friend." Arthur smiled.

Lewis' father looked relieved.

"Mariah, look Lewis have a friend."

She stopped affectionately snuggling Lewis for awhile to scrutinized him, then when she decided that he looked like a good kid, she smiled and nodded, she stood up and locked Lewis to the hip.

She rubbed him a few times and even ruffle his hair.

"Hello nice to meet you, but you look too old, no?"

Arthur was about to reply when Lewis beat him to it.

"Oh.. umm, he helped me with tests." Lewis lied with a grimace, Arthur gave him a questioning look.

Lewis gave him a pleading look in turn. 

Lewis' mom walked to take a seat and have a quiet and intimate conversation with her son, they were so loving, Arthur didn't know why Lewis was so scared, after messing around and Mrs. Pepper was tickling her son. Whispering quiet things.

Arthur only sat in the same seat he sat in when he first came in, he leaned his face to his palm and sighed, he felt like he has no purpose here, but he wasn't going to pressure the kid, and so he waited.

Arthur's eyes was now focus on Mr. Pepper, he walked to the counter putting their baby daughter who looked like she could hardly walk on the counter and started unpacking the hefty amounts of groceries.

Lewis' two other sisters just giggle around and ran upstairs as if in a race, time was ticking, Arthur tapped the table with his fingers and sneered.

"Hey, Lew, you said you wanted to tell your parents something?" Arthur tried.

Mrs. Pepper stopped her snuggles and asked Lewis about it, he looked away playing with his hair for a bit.

"Y-yea.. I'm.. I'm doing better." His mother's face visibly brightened at this and smiled, she hugged him.

"Oh that's good, carino." She petted his hair, Lewis smiled before seeing the look on Arthur's face, disappointment.

"U-umm.. th-there's also another thing I need to tell you." Lewis pulled away, and looked at his mother with a sheepish look.

Mrs. Pepper hummed and waited.

He hesitated, playing with his fingers, he started stuttering incoherent nonsense. Arthur, having the same exact reaction happen to him before, just sighed, his parents seemed to get that it was important and their bright faces soured, worry in their eyes.

Arthur stood up and went closer to him.

"Call the girls," Lewis demanded, without a stutter in his voice.

"Girls! Cayenne! Belle! Get down here!"

Arthur could hear hurried footsteps coming from upstairs, then not even a second later, two girls can be seen walking down the stairs.

"Yes, mama?"

"Your brother have something to tell you."

Mrs. Pepper gestured to the hunching Lewis.

They all sat around him.

"I.. I'm.. not Lewis."

"You're not?" His mom shared a look with his dad, their worries increased, she put a hand on his forearm and started to rub it up and down.

"I-I am.. but I am not before."

Now they were confused.

"What do you mean?" One of his sisters chimed in.

"I-I'm not always Lewis.. or a boy, I used to be a girl," he confessed in gritted teeth.

His mother seemed to get it and hugged him, tight.

Then, then he burst into tears, sobbing loudly, muttering apologies, she hushed him and pet circled around his back, soothingly.

"Shh.. shh carino it's okay, it's okay."

Mr. Pepper also joined in on the hug soon the sisters was confused as to why their big brother was crying and apologizing so they hugged him as well.

Arthur smiled and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to turn this into a multi-chapter fic!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy with this one, hope you enjoyed it anyways.


End file.
